The Natural Avenger
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: Loki has been captured, but a new threat rears its ugly head and the Guardians step in to assist the Avengers in dealing with it. Will the Guardians be able to compete with actual Superheros?
1. Crushing and Brunting

The Natural Avenger  
Chapter 1: Crushing and Brunting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters involved except Guardian Q. Quake and Guardian E. Earth

A single quin jet dashed past in the clear blue skies above New York city. The people aboard were a collection of powerful individuals: Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Thor Odinson; god of Thunder. In addition was Loki, Thor's brother, who was currently being held prisoner by Stark and Rogers. The quin jet slowed before it began to descend down to the deck of a large airship. S.H.I.E.L.D commander Nick Fury watched as a door opened to the deck of the Helicarrier. Strolling out he watched the quin jet carrying his team and Loki finish it's descent to the deck. The door opened and Thor walked out first leading Loki by the arm. Iron Man and Captain America stepped off behind him and Fury watched as Loki was led away.

"Good job today," He told the two remaining members.

"So, what's the deal? Some guy with a big crown declares himself to be 'ruler of the world' and we're dispatched to take him down? It was pretty easy I might add," Tony replied.

"I needed you to investigate Loki so I could divert my attention to other events,"

"Other events?" Cap asked.

Fury half-turned and nodded toward the elevator that led to the deck of the Helicarrier. The door opened again and two figures strode out; both were large bodied and tall, but one was completely covered in plate armor and it stood a whole head taller than the other. The smaller one had the appearance of a young man, a large hammer was held in a loop on his back and a chest plate of solid metal covered his torso, he had brown eyes and his hair was no more than peach fuzz on his head.

"Who are these two?" Tony asked approaching them.

They stopped a few yards away and let Tony finish approaching.

The smaller man looked up to the taller who simply bowed his head once. The smaller man put his fist into his palm and put them over his chest before bowing from the waist with his head facing down.

"My name is Guardian E. Earth, I have been sent to investigate and deal with an anomaly detected in this world by the Council. While I am here I am to also provide assistance to Steven Rogers and his team should the need arise,"

Cap stepped past Tony as Earth finished his explanation.

"Council? I'm gonna need a better explanation," He said.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified information," Earth replied.

"What about your big friend here, does he speak?" Tony had moved in front of the larger man and tapped on his helmet.

"He does," Earth replied, "When he feels like it,"

Tony tried to look into the taller man's helmet but couldn't see anything, eventually he gave up and approached Earth.

"So kid, tell me, what's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Yeah, what makes you belong up here with the big boys?"

Earth considered for a moment before looking to his companion who shook his head once.

"I am sorry, I was going to demonstrate for you, but it seems that might not be the best idea here," Earth started, "However a brief summary of my abilities I can give; I can control and manipulate the earth around me and I can wield my hammer quite proficiently,"

"A Guardian? What are you doing here?" Thor asked as he the doors opened once again.

"Master Thor," Earth bowed to him.

"Please, stand and answer me," Thor asked.

"You know this guy?" Tony asked him.

"But of course, the Guardians and the Asgardians go back a fair ways. Our people have fought together a number of times throughout history,"

Earth went to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"And it seems that time has come again Odinson," The Taller Guardian stated.

"He speaks!" Tony shouted triumphantly.

"If everyone's up to speed, I think we should go see how our guest is settling in," Fury told them.

The group followed Nick Fury to the elevator and it descended into the Helicarrier, once it came to a stop the doors opened to reveal a long hallway, Fury led them down it and eventually they came to a large, glass chamber with Loki sitting inside.

"How are thing?" Fury asked him.

"As good as I can hope for in this primitive Midgardian prison," Loki replied.

"Well don't get too comfy, we've got some questions for you, and if you try anything funny that cage is held up by a mechanism there on the ceiling, one button click and you're dropping thirty thousand feet to the ocean below,"

"I'll try to be as compliant as I can then," Loki said with a smirk.

Once the group had made their way to the bridge and sat at the table Thor turned to Earth and his companion.

"So, what details can you give us about your mission?"

Earth turned to his companion who nodded once.

"Our mission, is to eliminate, capture preferably, the Corruptor known as 'Crush'. He's been sighted numerous times in this world and is changing the way events are to turn out," Earth explained.

"Let me guess, you need our help," Tony told him.

"Need is a strong word Mr…?" Earth asked.

"Stark, Tony Stark, but you can just call me Tony, or better yet, Iron Man," He lowered his sunglasses at Earth as he said the last title.

Earth seemed unfazed and continued his explanation.

"In addition to this mission we are to assist Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America and his team should the need arise, like I said on the deck,"

"Any particular priority on those missions?" Steve asked.

"Our main objective first and foremost is to capture Crush, once he's safely in our custody, or at the very least, dealt with, we will leave this world once we're sure it's back on track,"

Steve nodded and then looked to Fury.

"Where do we get started?"


	2. Mission Briefing

The Natural Avenger  
Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel, or any of the characters involved except Guardian E. Earth and Guardian Q. Quake

Nick Fury nodded at Cap's question. "I think I might have an answer for you," he pushed a button the side of the table and a holographic display of earth appeared.

"We've been hearing reports of strange tectonic activity in the displayed regions, witness report sightings of a young man who looked like he might be up to something, after the quakes he'd be gone. A few incidents have reported him amongst the john does lost in the quakes, but none have matched the description given,"

"You think this is Crush?" Earth asked.

"I think it's a problem, and if you're offering to solve it for me then yes, it's whoever you want it to be," Fury replied.

Earth nodded, looking at the display he noticed something.

"Here," he pointed at one particular spot on the globe.

"What's up?" Cap asked.

"I noticed a pattern amongst the incidents, and there should be one here, but there isn't,"

"You think that's where he'll strike next?"

Earth nodded, "I think so, if I know Crush he's very predictable, but he's also cunning enough to realize his predictability can be an advantage. He'll have set a trap there knowing that we'd see the missing link in the pattern and act on it,"

"So we spring it, catch him, simple," Tony strolled over from his position against the wall and sat on the edge of the table.

"Not so simple, we're dealing with a Corruptor, I do not mean to insult your capabilities Mr. Stark but your tin suit won't do anything against him,"

"It's, actually a nickel-titanium alloy, but close enough kid," Tony gave him a wink.

Earth seemed unfazed, "Regardless, you mess with forces beyond your comprehension, we'll need real power on this mission. Captain Rogers and, if willing, Thor Odinson would be preferred,"

"What's the deal? You know they're good enough but not me?" Tony stood and took his sunglasses off, placing the end of one earpiece in his mouth he strolled around the table toward Earth and Quake.

"What gets me is, you come in, start making demands like you own the place, but we don't know anything about you other than you have a buzzcut and a bigger hammer than blondie over there. No offense," he tossed the last as an aside to Thor who shrugged.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you Mr. Stark, but your name was not on my mission briefing. Director Fury, Loki, Thor Odinson, and Captain Rogers all were, so unless you have something to _actually_ contribute I think we're done here," Earth explained.

Quake cleared his throat to speak, drawing everyone's attention.

"I think you would do well to look at your briefing again my young apprentice, do not forget we left in a rush and you did not have time to study all of it,"

Earth's eyes widened in shock before he reached into his jacket and produced a sheaf of papers. He flipped through them until his eyes rested on the last one. Looking at it, then up at Tony, then back at the paper to make sure he wasn't seeing things he gasped in shock.

"Mr. Stark, I apologize profusely, I had no idea," Earth bowed from the waist which made Tony look at Quake with an unexpectant glance.

"What's come over you kid?" Tony asked as he returned his gaze to Earth.

Without standing the young man replied, "You're a threat of a much higher caliber than Odinson or Rogers, I apologize for not reading your dossier sooner, we sort important individuals alphabetically by last name and yours was the last in the list. I didn't have time to review it after we arrived,"

Tony looked at Cap and Thor with a boastful grin before looked back down at Earth, "No harm done, now uh… stand up will you? I think we've figured out who's in charge here and we should get moving,"

"Yes, let us," Quake stood up from his seat as Earth straightened.

The rest of the team followed him out of the room as Fury shook his head and returned to his position at the helm of the Helicarrier.

The team used another quin jet, taking off from the Helicarrier's deck they flew off in the direction of the missing incident. As they approached the team began gearing up: Cap made sure his shield straps were tight, Thor swung his hammer in a few easy arcs while Quake and Earth seemed to be meditating in the back. Tony meanwhile had donned his armor save for the helmet and was inputting their course into the quin jet's directory.

"We should be arriving in an hour, anyone got any snacks?" he asked jokingly as he stood up from the seat and walked back toward his team.

They all looked at him and after a moment of awkward silence he shrugged, "Could've just said no," He said before sitting down next to Cap.

"So, what do you make of these two?" He asked in a whisper.

"They look alright, don't like that I can't see Quake's face but the man has his reasons I suppose," Steven replied.

"Yeah but what about the kid? You think he's going to be ok?"

"If he's as powerful as any of us I think he'll be fine, what worries me is they haven't mentioned how strong this 'Crush' guy is, they just keep saying he's more powerful than them,"

"Well, Loki was supposed to be strong enough to take over the world and we stopped him, same issue right?" Tony tilted his head to give him a look.

"You might be right, but something's telling me it won't be that easy,"

"I think you worry too much, c'mon, we'll be fine," Tony stood and gave him a slap on the shoulder to reassure him.

Steve watched him walk away before shaking his head slowly to himself.

"I'm not so sure,"


End file.
